It's less cartoonish here
by Godspilla
Summary: The penguins go dimension travelling and end up in ours with no way back, what will they do? the mission to get back home is made harder when Marlene and the lemurs arrive in our dimension too. Some skilene.
1. Chapter 1

**It's less cartoonish here**

**Hi! I know I should be updating my other story, shame on me, but I had this idea and I just had to post it. P.S: part of this story is based on a dream I had; I dreamt that I was a penguin and Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private were there and we all went to the beach! Best dream EVER! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoM**

It was a beautiful day at central park zoo, all the animals were outside and basking in the warmth of the sun. All the animals except for the penguins, no lollygagging (I swear that's a word) for them. They were deep beneath the water of their enclosure, concealed inside their man-made ice floe, their secret HQ.

Skipper was sipping his fish coffee whilst Rico and Private were doing maintenance work. Kowalski was finishing off his latest invention, everything was peaceful until... "YES! It's finally done!" Kowalski was whooping and jumping around the HQ with joy, so much so that he caused skipper to drop his fish coffee. "Hoover dam Kowalski, calm down!" shouted Skipper. "What are you talking about?"

"My newest invention is finally finished!" explained Kowalski.

"What exactly does it do then?" asked Private, obviously confused.

"It uses compressed sodium hydroxide heated at such a temperature with hydrochloric acid and magnesium monoxide that it makes a small incision in the universe and with the 836,492 volts of electricity it allows us to move with the flow of power to various other spaces of time and places in the universe!" Cried Kowalski, pleased with his knowledge. "What?" Said a confuzzled (love that 'word') Rico.

"Kowalski, put another quarter in the show off jar and explain that in simpler terms." Skipper told Kowalski whilst rubbing his temples. Kowalski took out a full jar of quarters and added another to the overflowing container. He then opened a cupboard clearly marked JARS and put it inside next to the dozen or so other full jars inside. Kowalski then proceeded to explain his contraption. "Basically it can take us to other dimensions."

"Outstanding Kowalski!" Skipper commented.

"But why would we need to go to other dimensions?" Questioned Private.

"KABOOM!" Rico shouted, producing a bomb from his stomach.

" No Rico, not to blow them up, although that is an option, we need to go to other dimensions because A: it's fun and B: we can go slap some hippies! Oh and C: we can go get new weaponry and recruits." Explained Skipper.

"Oh." Replied Private.

**And that's the first chapter! Not bad eh? Any comments are welcome but if it's criticism make sure it's constructive. And now we have Private to sign us out.**

**Private: Thank you for reading and remember to R&R!**

**Godspilla is out, PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Long time no see! I'm sorry I haven't updated in AGES but I went on holiday and stuff and kinda forgot about this... O.O. But I'm here now! Thank you everyone who reviewed and I clear things up, confuzzled means confused . I forgot to mention that in the last chapter. Oops! **  
**Disclaimer:I don't own PoM**_  
"right then, let's gather some supplies then we can test this baby out!" kowalski told the others."we?"private asked."we." "we?" skipper joined in on the debate"oui oui!" said Rico wearing a beret. Skipper put his flipper on kowalski's shoulder and said "I'm not trying out that contraption of death! Who knows what twisted and horrible dimension we'll end up in!""I'm with skipper" private told kowalski whilst placing a flipper on skipper. "uhuh!" Rico grunted whilst also placing a flipper on kowalski. "look." kowalski reasoned. "we won't get stuck in any dimension as I made a remote which will bring us back to our dimension with a push of a button. When the lever is pulled and the device therefore activated, whatever is being held at the time will be taken to the dimension as well." he pointed to the remote on the table. "it's completely fool proof" kowalski added as he lent on the lever thus activating the machine! As the penguins had their flipper on each others shoulder, they were all transported to and unknown dimension, without the remote...  
(a few seconds later)  
The penguins tumbled through time and space with the flow of energy until being dropped into a strange, new land. Private had his flippers over his eyes. "is it over? Are we there? Is it horrible?""no" kowalski answered. "it's actually much like our dimension, just it's.. It's...""less cartoonish here." skipper finished. They seemed to have landed in someone's back garden, there was and trampoline and a swing set along with some lush green grass and a colourful flower bed. However, the thing that caught their eye was a girl bouncing on the trampoline, there was nowhere for the penguins to hide, it wouldn't have helped though, she had already seen them. "penguins?" she muttered, as she turned to face them they saw that she had long brown hair with a hint of ginger that matched her eyes, she was wearing an orange angry birds t-shirt and grey skinny jeans. "how did they get here?" she was muttering again. "there's no zoo around here, you look kind of familiar... Wait a minute! No it can't be. But there's four of them and they look cartoonish. No thats just a show." "um, if you're done talking with yourself can you tell us where we are!" asked skipper."it is you!" the girl exclaimed. She ran towards them and enveloped them in a hug as if she'd known them all her life. The squeeze was so tight that it caused Rico to hack up some items from his guy such as a chainsaw, a wheel of cheese and a lunacorn doll. Finally she let go. "sorry if I hugged you too tight, I was just so excited to see you!" she explained whilst realesing a little squeal."do we know you?" asked skipper."no! But I know you!" "spy!""no, I'm not a spy, I just watch your show.""our show?" kowalski asked."yeah! You're on TV!"


End file.
